Panda: A Story Through Time And Space
by DarkDarsi
Summary: This Is a Good Story For A Laugh. Made Mainly To Annoy My Friend Panda-eh I Mean Phuong. Complete... ... For now...
1. Chapter 1

Panda: A Story Through Time And Space : Version 1

Once Upon A Time,

There Was A Panda, His Name Was Panda, He Ate Everything, One Day Panda Ate A Hole In Time And Space Ripped Open And Then Panda Was Dragged Through.

He Met The Doctor. Then He Ate The Doctor. Then The Daleks Tried To Exterminate Everyone, But Panda Ate Them Before That Could Happen. Then Panda Ate The Tardis And Could Now Move Through Time, Space And All Other Things.

So Now Panda Has Gone to Equestria, The First Thing He Did Was Eat All The Apples On Applejacks Farm, Then He At All The Books In Twilight Sparkles Library, The He Saw Derpy Who Gave Him A Lot Of Muffins, Then He Freed Discord, Celestia Was Mad So Panda Made It Up To Her By Eating Discord, Then He Left Using His Tardis Powers.

Now He Is In Rapture, He Is Being Hit By Everyone But The Little Sisters, So Because People And Bigs Were Mean To Him He Ate Then. Then Gave A Little Sister A Muffin In Exchange For Her Syringe And Left Using His Tardis Powers.

Panda Has Arrived At 2-Fort. He Is Making Friends With Pyro. Pyro Is Telling Panda Who He Needs To 'Hug' (Panda Has Pyrovision). Panda Has Now 'Hugged' Everyone But Blu Pyro, Who Red Pyro Want's To Be Friends With. They Give Panda The Others Weapons , And Panda Gave Then Muffins, Witch He Had To Inject With The Little Sister Syringe. Then He Left Using His Tardis Powers


	2. Chapter 2

Panda: A Story Through Time And Space : Version 1

Once Upon A Time,

There Was A Phuong, His Name Was Panda, He Ate Everything, One Day Panda Ate A Hole In Time And Space Ripped Open And Then Panda Was Dragged Through.

He Met The Doctor. Then He Ate The Doctor. Then The Daleks Tried To Exterminate Everyone, But Panda Ate Them Before That Could Happen. Then Panda Ate The Tardis And Could Now Move Through Time, Space And All Other Things.

So Now Panda Has Gone to Equestria, The First Thing He Did Was Eat All The Apples On Applejacks Farm, Then He At All The Books In Twilight Sparkles Library, The He Saw Derpy Who Gave Him A Lot Of Muffins, Then He Freed Discord, Celestia Was Mad So Panda Made It Up To Her By Eating Discord, Then He Left Using His Tardis Powers.

Now He Is In Rapture, He Is Being Hit By Everyone But The Little Sisters, So Because People And Bigs Were Mean To Him He Ate Then. Then Gave A Little Sister A Muffin In Exchange For Her Syringe And Left Using His Tardis Powers.

Panda Has Arrived At 2-Fort. He Is Making Friends With Pyro. Pyro Is Telling Panda Who He Needs To 'Hug' (Panda Has Pyrovision). Panda Has Now 'Hugged' Everyone But Blu Pyro, Who Red Pyro Want's To Be Friends With. They Give Panda The Others Weapons, And Panda Gave Then Muffins, Witch He Had To Inject With The Little Sister Syringe. Then He Left Using His Tardis Powers.

Panda Is Relaxing On The Citadel, And I Mean ON it, And Of Course It's Up To Commander Shepard To Get Him Off, But Of Course Panda Ate The Normandy, And Then Ate The Citadel, And Then He Tried To Eat The Mass Effect Relay But It Shot Him Across The Universe Before He Finished. This Upset Panda, So He Left.

Pikachu Is Relaxing In A Park (Lucky Him, He's Not Stuffed In A Tiny Cramped Ball By People Who You Just Wanted To Be Friends With And Who Draw You Out Only To Make You Fight Others Like Yourself And Be A Tool In Getting Them Crammed Into Tiny Balls). Panda Has Arrived In Pallet Town And After Seeing All The Cruelty Done To The Pokémon, And Having Just Been Interrupted During His Meal, Panda Is Enraged And Goes On A Mad Rampage Of Eating Humans And Freeing Pokémon. The Pokémon Are Now Free And Happy, They Say They Will Forever Sing Songs Of Praise For Panda. And That's How The Mysterious Dungeon Games Started.

The End…


	3. Chapter 3

Panda: A Story Through Time And Space : Version 1

Once Upon A Time,

There Was A Phuong, His Name Was Panda, He Ate Everything, One Day Panda Ate A Hole In Time And Space Ripped Open And Then Panda Was Dragged Through.

He Met The Doctor. Then He Ate The Doctor. Then The Daleks Tried To Exterminate Everyone, But Panda Ate Them Before That Could Happen. Then Panda Ate The TARDIS And Could Now Move Through Time, Space And All Other Things.

So Now Panda Has Gone to Equestria, The First Thing He Did Was Eat All The Apples On Applejacks Farm, Then He At All The Books In Twilight Sparkles Library, The He Saw Derpy Who Gave Him A Lot Of Muffins, Then He Freed Discord, Celestia Was Mad So Panda Made It Up To Her By Eating Discord, Then He Left Using His TARDIS Powers.

Now He Is In Rapture, He Is Being Hit By Everyone But The Little Sisters, So Because People And Bigs Were Mean To Him He Ate Then. Then Gave A Little Sister A Muffin In Exchange For Her Syringe And Left Using His TARDIS Powers.

Panda Has Arrived At 2-Fort. He Is Making Friends With Pyro. Pyro Is Telling Panda Who He Needs To 'Hug' (Panda Has Pyrovision). Panda Has Now 'Hugged' Everyone But Blu Pyro, Who Red Pyro Want's To Be Friends With. They Give Panda The Others Weapons, And Panda Gave Then Muffins, Witch He Had To Inject With The Little Sister Syringe. Then He Left Using His TARDIS Powers.

Panda Is Relaxing On The Citadel, And I Mean ON it, And Of Course It's Up To Commander Shepard To Get Him Off, But Of Course Panda Ate The Normandy, And Then Ate The Citadel, And Then He Tried To Eat The Mass Effect Relay But It Shot Him Across The Universe Before He Finished. This Upset Panda, So He Left.

Pikachu Is Relaxing In A Park (Lucky Him, He's Not Stuffed In A Tiny Cramped Ball By People Who You Just Wanted To Be Friends With And Who Draw You Out Only To Make You Fight Others Like Yourself And Be A Tool In Getting Them Crammed Into Tiny Balls). Panda Has Arrived In Pallet Town And After Seeing All The Cruelty Done To The Pokémon, And Having Just Been Interrupted During His Meal, Panda Is Enraged And Goes On A Mad Rampage Of Eating Humans And Freeing Pokémon. The Pokémon Are Now Free And Happy, They Say They Will Forever Sing Songs Of Praise For Panda. And That's How The Mysterious Dungeon Games Started.

The End…

… Oh Who Am I Kidding, MORE PANDA PARODYS!

Mushroom Kingdom, 2 Hours After The Universe Was Reset, Panda Is Sitting On A Pile Of Toads, (All Of Whom Had Suffocated), Waiting For Something To Happen When (As It Always Happens In The Mario Universe) Princess Peach Was Captured By (Guess Who) Bowser, And (As Always) Mario Tries To Save Her, But Fails Miserable And This Time He Doesn't Respawn (And Luigi Is Completely Useless), So Panda Goes And Eats ALL The Goomba's And Other Things (Toads Included) And Then Battles Bowser, ( Who Of Course Does The Same Attack Over And Over And Over), Panda Defeats Bowser And Saves The Princess Who He Leaves With Rosey Lady (Whatever Her Name Is In Your Country),Then Panda Left Using His TARDIS Power.

In The Tubbytronic Superdome, Nuu Nuu Is Once Again Vacuuming Up All The Teletubbies Possessions For The Soul Reason Of He Has A Twister Sense Of Humour And Wants Toddlers To See The Taking Things That Aren't Yours Is Fun And Absolutely Risk Free(It's Not And You Will Get In Trouble), Panda Rips A Hole In Time And Space Right Under Nuu Nuu And He IS Lost Forever. So Before Panda Can Get In Trouble He Runs Away Using His TARDIS Powers.

"Sesame Street Was Brought To You Today By The Letter P And The Number 5" Elmo Said As The P And 5 Flashed Up Next To Him. "Well That's All, Good Night Everybody, Elmo Loves You, Bye" Elmo Finishes Up As The Credits Start To Roll. "That Goodness That's Over Elmo Says As He Cracks His Neck, " I Really Hat Having To Speak In 3rd Person Even Though By All Accounts I'm Over 40 Years Old" Elmo Said Walking Away From The Steps He Was On. Suddenly Someone Called Out "LOOK OUT ELMO!" "Elmo Stoped Walking And Look To Who Had Just Yelled And Said "What?" Just Then Who Should Fall From The Sky But Panda! Panda Caused A Big Crater And Whipped Out Quite A Few Of The People Around. Elmo Yelled "What The Heck Is That Thing!" Looking At Panda. Panda Just Got Up And Walked Away.

New York City, Liberty Island. Panda Sits Were The Statue Of Liberty Once Stood. Once Being The Optimal Word.


End file.
